1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory for pickup trucks and more particularly, to an improved rack assembly that readily permits adaptation to variously dimensioned pickup truck beds and which includes an uppermost rack area extending forwardly to overlie the truck cab.
Manufacturers of many accessory devices for pickup truck beds are faced with one common problem namely, what sizes of their particular device should they concentrate upon. The problem for makers of caps or enclosed tops for pickup trucks is serious as they must consider the multitude of combinations of lengths and widths of the numerous truck bodies being produced. For makers of rack assemblies wherein it is desired to permit the transport of lengthy ladders, pipes, conduits or the like, a third dimension is introduced since any rack having an overhead or elevated rack area must also accommodate the varying configurations of cab roof lines. A rack assembly that suitably addresses the latter situation should permit ready adjustment along all three axes with minimum labor being required to alter the rack configuration when it is desired to remove the rack mechanism and re-attach it to a differently configured pickup truck. To accomplish the foregoing, the rack construction must be lightweight while readily allowing adjustment in all three orthogonal directions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses numerous racks for trucks and the like which are adjustable in differing manners. One patented rack is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,947,566 issued to Tower on Aug. 2, 1960. This rack has means to adjust its size in two dimensions, width and height. The rack makes use of the stake pockets present on some trucks in order to mount it to the truck. The position of stake pockets on each particular model of truck are set, therefore limiting the positioning and shape of the rack on any particular make of truck to one configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,046 issued to Webster and U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,448 issued to Weston likewise disclose racks that adjust in two dimensions. The Weston rack makes use of the stake pockets of the truck to mount the rack. This again allows for only one configuration per truck model. This means that once the rack is mounted to the truck, any adjustability to a different shape while mounted to that truck will be somewhat limited. In other words, it becomes impossible to reconfigure the rack to accommodate different loads once the rack has been installed on a truck. The known prior art taken singly or in combination is not seen as suggesting the unique construction of the instant invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.